


У моря

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Море успокаивает и волнует одновременно. Приносит воспоминания о том, как Ойкава ездил сюда раньше летом, вместе с семьёй. Затем они переехали, и выезжать стало слишком далеко и неудобно, и всё осталось в прошлом: соль в воздухе, нагретые солнцем песок и камни, прохладная, легко держащая на плаву вода, знакомые магазинчики на прибрежных улицах… Соседский мальчишка, потом уже парень-подросток, с которым Ойкава уходил гулять по окрестностям почти на целый день.





	У моря

Волны с громким шорохом разбиваются о камни внизу. Ойкава идёт по набережной и одним глазом косит туда, в пенную круговерть брызг и прозрачное колыхание, но в целом больше смотрит вдаль, на горизонт. Людей мало, тихо, редко проедет какая машина, и пронзительно кричат чайки. Ветер треплет полы лёгкой светлой рубашки, что надета на Ойкаве, бросает пряди волос ему в глаза, и он то и дело встряхивает головой, пытаясь откинуть их со лба, но это бесполезное занятие.

Море успокаивает и волнует одновременно. Приносит воспоминания о том, как Ойкава ездил сюда раньше летом, вместе с семьёй. Затем они переехали, и выезжать стало слишком далеко и неудобно, и всё осталось в прошлом: соль в воздухе, нагретые солнцем песок и камни, прохладная, легко держащая на плаву вода, знакомые магазинчики на прибрежных улицах… Соседский мальчишка, потом уже парень-подросток, с которым Ойкава уходил гулять по окрестностям почти на целый день. Стараясь не сбиться с шага, Ойкава на несколько секунд закрывает глаза. Мир качается вокруг, шумит морем, и Ойкава качается вместе с ним. Он вытягивает руку и касается перил ограждения, скользит ладонью по тёплому металлу. Где-то теперь тот мальчишка. Не появится больше его твёрдая, горячая рука, чтобы поддержать потерявшего равновесие Ойкаву. Снова открыв глаза, Ойкава смаргивает яркий свет. Больше не звучит предупреждение о том, что так ходить опасно, но Ойкаву больше и не тянет пройти с закрытыми глазами улицу из конца в конец. 

Через дорогу, вдоль домов, проходит девушка. Ойкава на мгновение ловит её взгляд и улыбается, она чуть смущённо улыбается в ответ и заправляет прядку волос за ухо, проходит мимо. В четырнадцать Ойкава был крайне горд своим умением очаровывать девушек и вести с ними непринуждённые беседы, и просто горел желанием поделиться этими навыками. Но уроки оказались бесполезны и вскоре были отвергнуты, да и как-то так выходило, что вовсе не в девичьи глаза чаще всего заглядывал Ойкава, и не в женском обществе проводил своё время в итоге. Рыбалка, подъём на гору, поездка на остров с палаткой на несколько дней, игра в мяч с местными ребятами — не те занятия, которые выберет девушка. Ойкаве было с кем всем этим заняться.

Ойкава улыбается воспоминаниям. Он собирается тряхнуть стариной, раз уж выбрался сюда впервые за несколько лет. Он видел буклет как раз-таки с рекламой палаток, острова и всего сопутствующего слиянию с природой. Немного грустно, что из этого успели сделать развлечение для туристов, но, с другой стороны, в одиночку Ойкава бы и не собрался. А так, с группой, должно получиться весело.

Ойкава идёт к пристани: ему сказали, что проще будет записаться уже там, у владельца катера. Группа почти собралась, отправление завтра. Ойкава думает, что надо будет выписаться из гостиницы на время поездки, всё равно у него с собой мало вещей, нечего оставлять в номере. Возле пристани слегка пахнет рыбой, хлюпает вода о борта судов, бросает текучие блики. Нужный катер найти оказывается легко, и возле него стоит группка людей — тоже, наверное, желающие. Ойкава подходит, здоровается, перебрасывается парой лёгких фраз, смотрит на блестящую синь моря. Вспоминает, как с разбегу нырял с края пирса, чтобы плыть наперегонки… 

— Помощник капитана сейчас подойдёт, — говорят ему.

Ойкава кивает. И правда, не проходит и пары минут, как за спиной слышатся шаги по переброшенным с катера на пирс сходням. Ойкава оборачивается.

…Он изменился, конечно же. Вырос. Потерял всю юношескую мягкость чёрт, раздался в плечах, ещё больше окреп, правда, так и не догнав Ойкаву в росте. Но знакомые глаза всё также пронзительно смотрят со знакомого лица, и остро топорщится неизменный колючий ёжик волос. Знакомы уверенные движения и манера держаться. Ойкава узнаёт его ещё до того, как успевает сделать следующий вдох, и сердце пропускает удар. 

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ивайзуми Хаджиме, — говорит помощник капитана. 

Он здоровается со всеми за руку, обводя взглядом присутствующих и выслушивая ответные представления. Когда Ивайзуми смотрит на Ойкаву, проходит лишь доля секунды, и глаза его расширяются. Он узнаёт тоже.

Море, корабли, чайки, другие люди — всё отодвигается, становится неважным и плоским. Ойкава с Ивайзуми сцепляются взглядами. 

— А вы?.. — говорит Ивайзуми, шагая ближе, потому что надо следовать ритуалу. 

И потому что странно, наверное, будет сейчас кинуться друг другу на шею. Столько лет прошло. Тем более… 

— Ойкава Тоору, — отвечает Ойкава, делая шаг навстречу.

Кажется, у него дрогнул голос. И что-то странное творится внутри. Давно потерянное прошлое возвращается в единый миг — Ойкава знает, видит, что не к нему одному. У Ивайзуми так ярко блестят глаза. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит он. 

Их руки соприкасаются, и движение больше похоже на взаимную ласку, чем на рукопожатие. Пальцы скользят вдоль ладони, нежно обнимают запястье, прижимаются плотно, ещё плотнее.

Ойкава почти не дышит. Он скучал — сам не знал, что так сильно. Он думал, они не увидятся больше. И он не предполагал, спустя столько времени, получить ответ…

 

\---------

 

— Дуракава! — топот ног позади нагоняет. — А ну отдай!

Ойкава смеётся и лишь припускает быстрее. Из комнаты в комнату, на улицу, вокруг дома и снова внутрь. Родители Ивайзуми в отъезде, и можно бегать как хочешь. Можно сидеть в гостиной на диване, соприкасаясь плечами, и допоздна смотреть фильмы и всякие дурацкие шоу, что гоняют по телевизору. Можно сфотографировать уснувшего Ивайзуми, с глупо приоткрытым ртом и приставленными рожками. Дорисовать усы Ойкава не успел. 

— Сотри их, ты! Слышишь?!

Ивайзуми полон праведного гнева и не намерен отступать. Конечно же, он хочет лично уничтожить компромат на себя. Но Ойкава не отдаст фотоаппарат никогда-никогда, потому что там не только те дурацкие фотографии, но и другие. Он сам не до конца понимает, зачем их делал, незаметно, подловив момент, а то и притворяясь, что снимает что-то другое, но стереть не даст ни за что. Ойкава завтра уезжает, а Ивайзуми остаётся, и не увидятся они до следующего лета. Думать об этом почему-то гораздо тяжелее, чем бывало раньше. Не увидятся. Так пусть будут хоть фотографии, хоть так… 

А потом Ивайзуми загоняет Ойкаву в угол, прижимает к стене, и тот засовывает фотоаппарат себе за спину, обороняясь изо всех сил. Они толкаются и пихаются, тяжело дыша, Ивайзуми пытается пробраться руками Ойкаве за спину, налегает грудью на него, их лица оказываются близко-близко, и Ойкаву вдруг прошибает. Он понимает, что невыносимо сильно хочет Ивайзуми поцеловать, прямо сейчас. Ойкава замирает. Стискивающие фотоаппарат мёртвой хваткой пальцы влажнеют от пота, сердце ухает вниз, потом подскакивает и начинает стучать вдвое быстрее. Они с Ивайзуми можно сказать что обнимаются сейчас, и тот тоже что-то чувствует. Перестаёт двигаться и поднимает глаза. Поздний вечер, темно, и им плохо видно друг друга, и Ойкава не знает, может ли Ивайзуми разглядеть, как у него покраснело лицо, но, возможно, на таком расстоянии может почувствовать. 

— Ива-чан… — слетает почти беззвучное с губ.

Ивайзуми смотрит на него, не отстраняясь, и Ойкава ощущает, как ускоряется чужое сердцебиение в ответ на его собственное. 

Не получается вспомнить, когда именно нечто изменилось между ними. В какой момент Ойкава начал тянуться за прикосновениями чаще, чем раньше, ещё не осознавая того. Когда начал засматриваться. А главное, главное — он понимает, что Ивайзуми не отодвигался от него, не сбрасывал его рук, не спрашивал, какого чёрта. Тоже смотрел. И, значит, это — чем бы оно ни было — у них взаимно.

Ойкава сглатывает и подаётся вперёд самую чуть. Ивайзуми, по-прежнему тяжело дыша, зеркалит его движение. Ойкава сдвигается ещё. Они встречаются где-то посередине тех немногих сантиметров, что разделяли их двоих, и прижимаются губами к губам. Мир вокруг звенит и кружится, сердце бьётся так, что толчки отдаются во всём теле. Губы у Ивайзуми горячие и немного обветренные, подрагивают в неловких движениях, и это прикосновение самое приятное, что когда-либо ощущал Ойкава. И самое волнующее. 

К тому моменту, как поцелуй завершается, Ойкава дрожит. Возможно, нужно что-нибудь сказать… Но в голове абсолютно пусто, все слова и мысли разбежались бесследно, он будто пытается ухватиться за воздух. И может только снова повторить: 

— Ива-чан…

Ивайзуми вздрагивает и отстраняется, отворачивает лицо. Всепоглощающая неловкость накрывает их обоих, как тяжёлое одеяло, и сделать ещё что-то оказывается совершенно невозможно. Да и Ойкава слишком потрясён произошедшим, чтобы действовать.

Фотоаппарат оказывается забыт, в гостиную к телевизору они возвращаются тихие, не глядя друг на друга. Продолжать смотреть что-либо невозможно, и Ойкава вскоре скомканно прощается и сбегает прочь.

 

\---------

 

Следующим летом он уже не приезжает. 

 

\---------

 

— Ива-чан, — шевелит губами Ойкава, и хватка на ладони усиливается. 

Они с Ивайзуми стоят, не разнимая рук и глядя глаза в глаза уже куда дольше приличного, и остальные начинают недоумённо посматривать на них. Наверное. Ойкава не знает, он видит лишь Ивайзуми, и только самый краешек сознания продолжает беспокоиться о чём-то другом. Но шум крови, как шум моря, нарастает в ушах, заглушая собой всё остальное. Ойкава не может отпустить руку, которую держит, он может только стиснуть сильнее, переплестись пальцами. Их с Ивайзуми словно тянет друг к другу непреодолимой силой. «Ты…» — думает Ойкава, и видит такое же «ты…» в других глазах. И будто нет прошедших лет, и в то же время есть. Ойкава не ждал, но помнил, всё время помнил, и от того, что Ивайзуми помнил тоже, кружится голова. Становится так легко, что он вот-вот оторвётся от земли и взлетит или упадёт. Но это не страшно, ведь есть кому его поймать. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — произносит Ойкава, и ему наплевать, какой у него при этом голос.

Ойкава улыбается и получает не менее шальную улыбку в ответ.


End file.
